Uncharted Island Problems
by A-Girl-Who-Loves-Pokemon
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby had a big problem and things gotten a lot worse when the cruise disappears and.... JUST READ THIS ALREADY! Yeah! I changed the summary and title. I decided to just make this one short. Franticshipping and other Pokemon Special Ships!
1. Crystal's Visit

Hello everyone!! This is my first story so please be nice readers!!

This might not be good at first but I'll do my best to improve in later chapters.....

And please dont mind if my grammar is wrong because I'm not very good at it..

It might not be that interesting for you but I'll try my best to entertain you with my story as possible

But one more thing, if you have some time, please review to see if I'm doing a good job.. Thank you in advance!!

**Chapter 1**

**Crystal's Visit**

Sapphire waved her arms when she saw the blue-haired lady walk towards her. The young girl approached her and said "You look like a real lady now, Crys. Its been a while since we've seen each other."

Crystal blushed "Nah!! Dont say that! You're embarrassing me!!" she answered then handed some of her package to Sapphire who told her to give her, her bags. She placed it on top of her Tropius' back then looked around to find Ruby.

"Where could that idiot be?" she asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"He could have gone to the bathroom." Crystal told her.

"But I told him to go before we left! He spent almost 30 minutes just to clear up his face and to apply his make-up on." Sapphire replied.

Crystal sighed. She really knows a lot about Ruby but that's not really surprising. She's been with him for years. Sapphire must know him as much as she knew Gold. She and Silver are not that close to each other but she sure knows that he shows his real attitude to Blue. You could sense the love between the two. But not as lovers. They love each other like siblings.

Losing her patience Sapphire turned to Crys and said. "Let's go home."

"What about Ruby?" Crystal asked.

"He can take care of himself." Sapphire replied then jumped onto her pokemon's back.

Suddenly, Ruby came out of nowhere and handed Sapphire a blue, frilly dress. "Here, Sapphire!!! This is for you!!!"

"Whe~~ where'd you come from?" Sapphire asked him, surprised but relieved because he showed up.

"I looked around the shops and found this cutie!" Ruby replied "You can wear it in any party!"

"But I dont need a dress." Sapphire told Ruby "And why would I wear this thing?"

"Because I told you so!" Ruby said moving his face closer to hers. She just blushed then pushed him away.." Let's just go home.."

"Why leave so soon?" he asked "I just passed by a smoothie bar and I want to taste one!!! It looks good.."

Sapphire sighed "At least it would stop you from talking too much." she said then looked at Crystal and asked "Is it okay?" The lady nodded and smiled saying "Yes, I would like some refreshments, too."

"Hey, you're the talking too much! Not me!! If I would, my lips would look ugly." Ruby mumbled as the walked around, going to the bar.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you with me.." Sapphire said

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe,"

"I can take care of myself. I dont need you to follow me around."

"You should be happy that someone cares and worries about you!"

"Guys," Crystal interrupted "Are we heading for the bar or are we going to stay here, arguing?"

"I dont feel like eating now! Sapphire totally ruined my appetite!!" Ruby cried

"Its not my fault!!" Sapphire shouted "Let's just head home!!"

**~Later~**

"I'll be heading for the hotel!" Professor Birch said "The other professors must be waiting for me. And you three should come to the party the day after tomorrow. It'll be fun. As for you Crystal. Are you sure you want to stay here with my daughter rather than to have conference with other professors?"

"No. I dont want to be a burden to Professor Oak. I'll just join you during the party. And it's been a long while since I've been able to talk to Sapphire. I'll gladly stay here." Crystal replied. The professor smiled then left afterwards.

"I'll go arrange my bags into your room." Crystal said then left Ruby and Sapphire with the biscuits and a pitcher of juice. She then, unloaded her bags then placed all her clothes in Sapphire's empty closet. She's spending 2 nights with her and wanted to ask many things about her and Hoenn region, but especially, her relationship with Ruby.. She got out of the room carrying a towel in her arms and saw Ruby and Sapphire quarrelling.

"I said you cant stay here tonight!!" Sapphire shouted.

"So, can I stay here the night after tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Noooo!!!! Why cant you understand?" she asked him scratching her head.

"I'm not a dummy!!! I can easily understand things!!"

"How come you kept on bugging me! How many times have I told you that you cant sleep here!!"

"Why not? Its boring at home..."

"Because your house is just across the street!!"

"Even so, I want to be with you.."

Sapphire blushed a bit. Releasing it, she pushed Ruby towards the door "Ahhh!!! Just get out!!! One more thing, you're a guy!!! That gives me more reason to not let you stay!!"

"Dont you ever get lonely? You know, I'm lonely without you."

The girl blushed even harder " I dont care!!" she said "Besides I'm with Crystal tonight!! So, I'll never get lonely!!" She, then, slammed the door. With her back against it, Sapphire sighed "that idiot's so stupid...." she mumbled. Just then, she noticed Crystal looking right at her.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked. "You know, I'll allow him to stay together with us. He seems pretty harmless to me.."

"I know but...I just cant let him stay!!" Sapphire replied.

"But why? What happened to you? Did he do anything wrong?"

"No, he didn't..."

"So why wont you let him stay..?"

Sapphire gulped. It seems like Crystal wanted to tell her something that she dont quite understand yet. At the same time, she couldnt find the right words to make a sentence up. Crystal only looked at her then turned back.

"Let's talk about it later...Can I use the bathroom? I'll just make a quick shower.."

"Oh!! Sure!! Anyone is free to use that!! No problem at all."

Crystal smiled "Make sure you clean yourself up before going to bed."

She sounded more like Ruby that time for her. She thought that it was a pretty good idea to send Ruby away or he'll be the one to give her a bath. But it would be more fun with him. Oh, well it has been done and no one could ever do anything about it. The only thing that remained on Sapphire's mind was Crystal. What are they going to talk about later on? Is it about Ruby? Sometimes, she really feels that Crystal wanted only the best for her. Crystal knew she had no mother. Is that lady trying to act like a mother so she might know how it feels like? Or is it just her and her ideas? Sapphire didnt know. She just leaned against the door waiting for Crystal to get out.

**~With Crystal~**

Crystal took off her clothes and stepped into the showers. She opened it and felt the cold, refreshing water roll down her skin. She took the soap that's shaped like a treecko, turned it upside-down and smiled. There's a name engraved in it. Its not very clear but she could read it. It says " Made by Sapphire P.S. dont touch Ruby..." She giggled when she saw the last part.

"So, Sapphire did this cute Treecko-shaped soap. Maybe, I'll ask her to make one that actually look like a Chikorita." she said, rubbing the soap against her skin. It felt good. It seems like the soap's removing the germs with every stroke. She never tried a soap like that before. After cleaning off her body, she closed the shower then wrapped a towel around her body.

"I'm going to slip her secret away right from her very mouth." she told herself, putting her sleeping clothes on. She stepped outside, drying her hair with her towel and asked "Sapphire, Can I talk to you?" Instead of seeing Sapphire in front of her, she saw her still against the door, asleep. She took a longer bath than she thought. She just softened her eyes, grabbed a face towel soaked with water, went to Sapphire's room to get her sleeping outfit, and began to undress Sapphire. (of course she left her underwear and shirt and a thick cloth that covered her chest.) Crystal looked at her "Cant she just wear something instead of that thick cloth? It looks really hard to spin it around her body like that." she asked herself but immediately ignored the question. She just rubbed the dirt off Sapphire's skin using the face towel...

**~Another Later~**

Sapphire opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It's pass ten. She looked around and saw Crystal doing some paperwork in their dining table. She stood up and finally realized that she was in her sleeping dress and she was on the couch, the blanket over her feet. She felt fresh for the first time. She felt clean. She moved towards Crystal. The lady looked up and smiled at her. "So, you're awake. That was quiet a long nap you had."

"Really... I didnt mean to fall asleep."

"Sapph, you're still young. You need to take care of yourself."

" I can take care of myself.... All alone!! What about the conversation you told me about?"

"Well, its about Ruby..." Crystal told her then hard Sapphire groan.

"I know you'll say that.." Sapphire said with a sigh "What is it?"

"You know, I was wondering? Are you hiding something from me about him? I mean..."

"No!!! No, I dont!!!" Sapphire blushed.

"Why are you blushing so much when I say something like that? I noticed.."

" I said No!!! I'm not keeping anything from you, honest!!!!"

"Does that mean you hate him?"

"Yes!! Exactly!! I d-do hate him!!"

"You dont want to be with him all the time, do you?"

"You're definitely right about that!!"

"You dont like the way he act in front of you?"

"Got it right! I hate it when he does something weird!"

"You dont like the way he dealt with you in your fights?"

"He's the one who started it in the first place."

"You dont want to see him with other girls?"

"Yep!!" Sapphire said proudly without even realizing the question. Crystal smiled. She knew it was time for her final question...

" You like him very, very much, don't you?"

"Of course!!! No doubt!! I do l-li-like-EH?!"

Crystal laughed at Sapphire. The girl blushed like a tomato. "No!!No!!!No!! I didnt hear the question clearly!!!" Sapphire screamed, waving her arms up and down. Crystal laughed even more.

"I knew you'd say that!! No need to deny it!! It's quiet obvious from the start."

Sapphire pouted. "No fair!! Crystal is such a big cheater!"

"I never cheated! You're the one who gave me those answers!"

"What kind of conversation is this, anyway?!"

"A 'let-Sapphire-tell-the-truth-to-me-about-how-she-felt-for-Ruby' kind of conversation!"

Sapphire sighed heavily "Just dont tell anybody about this talk..."

"My lips are sealed!! No need to worry! You can tell me all your secrets without hearing them out of my mouth!"

"No way!! I told you enough already! So, who's your crush?"

"You dont want to know.."

"Hey!! I told you how I felt! Now tell me yours so it'll be even!!"

Crystal sighed "I guess I have no other choice. I'll just give you clues, okay? So that you can guess it.."

"I'm good at things like that at all. But as long that I might know the guy you love, then, let's go for it!!"

"Well, you know him.. Yeah!! You know him!"

"Give more meaningful clues!! I know lots of guys around!! It is really confusing!!"

"Oh!! Okay!! He-he-he's got a pokedex..."

Sapphire smacked her forehead. She gave all the clue words away..."Gold.." she said with no hesitation

"How did you know so fast!?" Crystal blushed...

Sapphire winked "Its a secret.."(Actually, she just guessed between him, Silver, Red and Green.)

"Actually, I wanted you two to stop fighting because you remind me of him..."

"Oh!? Is that it? I dont know.."

"We're the opposite, too, like you two. We argue a lot too..."

"Oh I see! You want me and Ruby to stop quarrelling?"

"But, now, I realized something..."

"What? About something I'm involved in, am I right?"

"A little bit," Crystal smiled " You know, when I see people fighting, I think that that's how they show affection for each other... I think, if the girl fights the boy, the girl must have feelings for him. As for the boys, if they ignore the girls who argue with him, he must not like her in a romantic way but if he fights back, he might have feelings for the girl as well."

"You mean, you think Gold likes you the way you like him?"

Crystal blushed immediately "No!!! That's only my opinion! No one prove it true!!!"

"You should tell him how you feel!!"

"Its easier said than done, Sapph. What if he doesnt feel the same way.."

"Nah!!! All you have to do is to say how you feel and that's that!!! Its pretty easy!!"

"Did you try it. I suppose you haven't.."

"I did that 4 years ago before my 11th birthday. I'm afraid Ruby forgot everything about it.."

"He what!!!!??? How could he!!?"

"He said it was because of a weird void when we got out from Mirage Island but Come on!!! He told me what he felt for me too after getting out of that void!!! I know he still knows it until now!!!"

"That's pretty cruel of him.."

"Oh!! He's not cruel at all!! Only in our fights!!"

"If he fights you back, he has feelings for you right?"

"I dunno, you're the one who told me so.."

"It doesn't mean that I told you that I know its true!! It has not been proven yet."

Sapphire yawned in response. "I'll go to bed now…"

"Eh!? I'm not done talking with you yet…"

"It's quarter to eleven already… I need some sleep.."

Crystal sighed "Oh well… Go to bed then.. I'll catch up with you later after I finish my

paperwork."

Sapphire yawned again.. "Okay." She said then walked towards her room…"Tomorrow," she

thought "As soon as I see Ruby I'll fight him… Like Crystal said…"

* * *

Okay!!! Thank you all for reading!! Please review so I may know what you think about my first chapter… please…and please also tell me some tips on how to make it sound more interesting?

Thank you again!!! Please review!! And I wont update unless someone tells me about my story if it is good or bad… please.. I will do my best to entertain you with my story.. this will be longer and more interesting in later chapters!! Thanks for having time on reading my story!!

Please, if you want to read more(I know it is getting really old), please review…


	2. Professor's Party

Thank you to the ones who reviewed!!! Dont worry!! If you have stories I'll review too!!! Thank you for being honest about things about my story... Please help me do better... I'm sometimes nervous while writing this because I'm thinking of the things you might think of my story (heehee)... but dont mind that!!! I'm thanking you all!! Keep on reading!!! And please, review again if you see some flaws or something... Thank you!!! And sorry I wasnt able to update sooner because I find it really hard to type many words at such a little time!! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Professor's Party**

Sapphire opened her large blue eyes then saw Crystal sleeping on the floor. She tiptoed out of her room and then opened the refrigirator and looked for something to eat for breakfast. She groaned when she saw nothing in the freezer. She sat down the table and then mumbled "What am I going to eat!! Papa, didnt leave me some food!!! I'll starve!! Yes!!! I'm starving right now!!"

"Well, you have to do someting about that!! Dont just sit there and wait for the food to come to you.." came a reply. Sapphire glanced and saw Crystal.

"What can I do about it?! Tell my stomach!!!"

"Let's go eat outside!!!

"Where?! There's no place good enough for us to eat in!! Its all trees!!"

"But I thought you like trees and swinging on it so pokemon would come near you.."

"I know but... it might steal our food away..you know, wild pokemon roaming around this area.."

"That's not what I mean, I mean that we should eat in a restaurant or any eatery here... I think I should give the food here a try!"

"Whatever you say!!"

"But first, we should take a bath!"

"Are you kidding?!! I wont go in for a bath with you!! That's just wrong!!"

Crystal frowned " I didnt say we should take a bath together!"

"Even so! I wont take a bath!! It only makes me feel unaccepted to the nature! Dont worry!! I wont stink at all!!"

"But you still need to get a bath....now!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes "Fine fine!!! I will take a bath!!"

**~Later~**

Crystal went out of the bathroom then ordered Sapphire to get in.

"Remember to wash under your armpits!!" she called out from outside.

"Yes!! I will!!" Sapphire replied.

"And dont forget to clean your face up and wash behind your ears!!"

"Of course!! How could I forget that!!" Sapphire replied pretty annoyed.

"And put some shampoo in your hair so it would smell fragnant!! And the soap too!! That's important!!"

"I know!!! I know!!!"

When Sapphire stepped out the bathroom, Crystal immediately looked at her armpits and ears then smelled her hair.

"Hey, you really did clean yourself. Lets go.."

**~At an eatery just around the corner~**

"I would like to eat some bacon and eggs for breakfast today..." Crystal told the waiter then faced Sapphire "How about you, Sapph?"

"I would like to eat the same, too and I would like to order a glass of milk with it, too.."

"Okay," the waiter said then bowed "I'll be bringing your orders in fifteen minutes.."

Sapphire sighed then said "About the talk we had last night...I was wondering.."

"Are you still bothered about it? Dont worry!! I wont tell that to anyone!!"

"But how can I make sure? Your tongue might slip and you would reveal my secret to others!"

Crystal moved forward a little "Well, just tell them I like Gold so it'll be fair for the both of us. Dont tell me you havent thought about that?"

Sapphire blushed "To be honest... no.."

"Well then, you better start thinking something like that... It might help you someday.."

"Anyways, can you help me train my pokemon?"

"I'm not good at battles at all but you can count on me when it comes to training... I guess.."

"Okay!! Lets go eat fast so we could have time to spend together!" Sapphire told her then suddenly asked "When's the party anyway?"

"Its tomorrow.. and I'm so excited about it!!!"

Just then, the waiter arrived and handed them their breakfast. Sapphire took a sip from her glass then squealed "Fresh miltank milk is the best!!"

Crystal ate her meal happily while staring at Sapphire who ate her breakfast like a wild munchlax "Sapphire! Where are your manners?"

"I'm hungry!!" was all that Sapphire said. Crystal sighed but smiled.

**~On their way back to Sapphire's house~**

Sapphire stretched her arms then looked at Crystal "Let's go train in the meadow, a few blocks away! And that was the best breakfast I had this week!"

"Sapphire, you're 14 years old.. Try to act a little mature.."

"But I'm hungry that time!! There's no helping it.."

When they arrived at their frontyard, they were both surprised that Ruby was actually there waiting for them.

"I've been waiting here for a lifetime for you guys.." he said.

"I didn't tell you to come here and wait for us, you twit!!" Sapphire told him angrily. She widened her eyes when Ruby just walked pass her.

"Wh--why didnt he fight back?" Sapphire thought "He still likes me, right? But why? He hates me, then.."

"Do you know any good combination outfits for my pokemon, Crystal?" he asked her.

"I HATE YOU!!" Sapphire suddenly shouted at him!! "Dont you dare come near me!!"

The 14 year-old girl walked inside her house, slammed the door in his face then locked it. Ruby, on the other hand, was entirely confused. He just wanted to spend a day, just one day without fighting Sapphire. He noticed she got fed up with there fights. What did he do to upset her like that?

Sapphire fell to her knees. Why did she do it? It really did hurt her... If only they did not have that talk, she must have rejoiced that, for once, Ruby did not fight with her. After that she cried. She did not know why. She just cried and cried. Suddenly, she realized something. A weird feeling she never felt before but she didnt care what it was and ignored it. Tired of crying, Sapphire slowly fell asleep against the door (again).

**~Lunch~**

"I'm worried," Crystal told Ruby "What if Sapphire locked herself up in her room. What's gotten into her today?"

"Hey!! Why are you looking at me like that?!" Ruby asked her "Its not my fault!!"

"I know... but I think Sapphire might have..."

"Might have what? I didnt fight with her so I dont have anything to worry about! She sure is weird today!!"

Crystal suddenly remembered what she told Sapphire the night before then she lowered her head...

"I'm partly to blame, too.. I told her something last night and... and.."

"Dont mind her at all!! Sapphire only pretended that so she might catch our attention and we should worry about her."

"That doesnt sound like her at all... Sapphire is not like that.."

"You have a point there.. I wonder what happened to her."

**~Late afternoon~**

"Now I'm really worried... she might have fallen asleep on the floor and then she, maybe, formed puddles pf saliva on the floor.."

Ruby, who was eating a burger then, choked "Dont say that!! Its gross!! And I dont think Sapphire would drool like that.. maybe, a little only.."

Crystal stood up from the grass then said "I'm going inside... I better get my dress ready tomorrow for the party.."

"Dont you want to watch the sunset? The best scenery of the day? Littleroot Town is the best place to see it, I think."

"There's always sunset every afternoon and Sapphire had been inside that house all day... alone."

Ruby sighed "Well, in that case, I'm heading home too to put on some finishing touches on my outfit. Remember to let Sapphire wear the dress I made for her and pass by my house, tomorrow at six."

Crystal rolled her eyes "Yes, we will, Ruby. Yes, we will."

After hearing those words from Crystal, Ruby merrily skipped back to his house. Crystal slowly opened the backdoor and directly saw Sapphire sleeping against the door.

"Like I said.. how long did she really sleep in that position?" she asked herself, sighed and lifted Sapphire up to her bed on the other room. Trying to catch her breath, Crystal felll to her knees and told herself "Note, Crystal. Never ever lift Sapphire up again. She's heavier than she looks like, you know. Probably, even heavier."

She looked up at Sapphire "Sweet Dreams, Sapphire.."

**~The next Day~**

Sapphire opened her eyes then sat up when she saw Crystal trying on a long, dark blue dress and she seems to have troubles in tying the ribbon behind her.

"Let me help you," Sapphire said that made Crystal glance.

"Thank you," Crystal replied when Sapphire grabbed the ribbon and tied it. She replaced her yellow star earrings with blue one that matched her outfit. She then, put on matching shoes and a handbag.

"What's this new gown for?"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what? I know nothing.."

"We'll go to where your father is now and we will join their party."

"EEEW!! Parties with old people arent fun at all!! I'll rather stay here!!" Sapphire pouted then crossed her arms.

"Is it because you know Ruby is coming with us?"

"You just gave me more reasons not to come!"

"Sapphire, you dont need to over-react. He did not know what we talked about last night. He even told me that he just dont want to fight you for the day. There's no problem with that, is there? You better go apologize for doing what you did."

"I will. But really... I'm not interested in going to the party. If I ever will, I'll just catch up."

Crystal softened her eyes and patted her head " I cooked ham for you for breakfast. I'll wait for you at the party until 9:00 pm. Dont disappoint me."

Sapphire jumped over her bed then told Crystal "I'll come, I promise!"

Crystal looked at her, waiting for more of her answer. Sapphire groaned "Okay! I'll wear a dress!"

Still. Crystal continued to stare at her. Sapphire groaned even louder "The dress Ruby made..."

"I'm going now!! See you at the party!!" Crystal smiled and said then walked out of Sapphire's house then went to pick Ruby up.

**~In Front of Ruby's House~**

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!! went the door.

"I'll get it!!" Ruby's mother happily replied then opened it.

"And who's this beautiful young lady standing in front of me?" she asked sweetly when she saw Crystal.

"I'm here for Ruby. Is he around?" Crystal asked.

Ruby's mom looked at her from head to toe "You look so elegant. And so much mature for my Ruby.."

"Excuse me? But what do you mean, Ma'am?"

Without answering her question, the woman asked again "How old are you?"

"I'm 16. What made you ask?"

The woman shook her head "But my son is only 14 so you could not be together."

"What? We're just going to a party together. What's wrong with that?"

"You are too old for my little man to go to date to."

Crystal twitched her lips "I'm not dreaming of dating him. I would rather date Gold."

"And who's this Gold? Someone I should know about?"

"Stop asking questions already!! Are you always like this? Interferring with your son's, or even other people's lives?!"

Tears rolled down the woman's face. "Sorry.."

"Ma'am!! I'm so sorry!!! I didnt mean to shout at you like that!! I'm sorry!!"

The lady in front of her wiped off her tears "Its okay.. I receive that from other people, as well. I'm just so childish that's all. But not all the time!! I started to act a bit mature when I got Ruby in my tummy, when I realized I was going to become a mummy."

"Do you really need to say that to me?"

"I'm telling this to you so you wont become a parent at an early stage."

"Oh, really?" Crystal asked rolling her eyes "That will really help me a lot. Thank you!! (She thought "It didnt even make sense..") heheee.."

"Come in here. Ruby must be putting on his blush-on. Until then, you go wait here inside."

"Thank you." Crystal said, walking in and sat down the couch. "Nice place you got here!"

"Yeah? I spent a lot of money to construct this house but I'm always alone here at times. I'm with my pokemon but I dont have someone to talk to."

"Why not? Your husband? Ruby?"

"My husband is a gym leader. Ruby's always out looking for contests and if he is here, he would spend the time making clothes or perfecting his pokemon's appearance. He never had the time with me. Sometimes he heads out to Professor Birch's house to meet up with his daughter. The two of us are not as close as it seems.

"I see. Do you have any photoalbum I could look at?"

"No problem! Here!!" she replied then took a photoalbum from under he table. Crystal turned the pages. Its full of Ruby's baby pictures.

"I never get tired at looking at this photoalbum. Sometimes I even cry while looking at it."

Crystal saw a picture of Ruby, when he was 2 years old, without any outfit, poking his bottom. She twitched.

"What's this? A Ruby-poking-his-butt picture?"

"Yes!! He had the cutest little bottom in the history of my family!"

"Tell me about it! If Ruby ever sees this, his gonna tear this apart!"

"You should keep it then! You live in Johto right?"

"Yes!! I will!!" Crystal said then thougth "Gold would die of laughing when I show this to him when I get home!"

Ruby ran down the stairs. Crystal immediately hid the photoalbum in her bag then stood up. "I guess we better get going now. Thanks for this album maam!"

"Album? What album?" Ruby asked. Crystal suddenly smiled nervously."Nothing!!" she said.

From outside, Ruby rode Crystal's arcanine,Arckee, while she rode her meganium, Mega.

"Dont do something BAD!!!" his mom called out that annoyed them both.

**~At the Resort; 10:37 am~**

"We're here!!" Crystal said then went inside leaving her Mega and Arckee to run around the huge space at the back of the resort.

"My! My! Crys! That really suited you!" Professor Oak told her.

"Oooh!! I agree!" Professor Birch added then looked around "Where's my daughter?"

"She's catch up with us. I guess.."

Ruby smacked his forehead. He just realized Sapphire wasnt there when they were already at the party.

"You kids have fun with the other kids!" Professor Oak said the walked off with Sapphire's father inside the conference room. At the corner of her eye, Crystal saw Green, Red, Yellow and Blue all in swimsuits, swimming in the nearby swimming pool.

"Come on, Green! The water is perfect!" Red told him. Green rolled his eyes and went in. "That's it!" Red exclaimed.

Upon seeing Crystal, Blue ran to her "Why are you wearing a gown like that! Its still for tonight! And why not enjoy with us in the pool!"

Crystal shook her head. "I need to join the conference later on. And you look so sexy in that swimsuit, Blue! Gold would nosebleed if he sees you."

"Okay. I'll just stay here and persuade Ruby to go to swim with us."

"Sure. I'll go now." Crystal said then went inside the conference room. Blue looked at Ruby. Ruby gulped and backed off.

**~Later on; 2:53 pm~**

"That conference would take a lifetime!" Crystal sighed then widened her eyes when she saw Red jumping over Ruby's stomach. She rushed to them and asked "What happened?"

"Red pushed him to the deepest part of the pool and he did not make it." Yellow replied.

"He died?!" Crystal asked, widening everyone's eyes."NOO!!" they told her. She smiled then turned to Red.

"You wont cure him like that!" she told Red.

"You're right. I'm not heavy enough. I'll just ask Venusaur to jump on his stomach!" Red said reaching out to his pocket.

"NOO!!" everyone screamed that stopped him.

"You'll definitely crush his bones!" Yellow said.

"Ooops!! Sorry!!" Red said then stuck his tongue out. "And I cant do that, Yellow. Only Venusaur could do that if he jumps on Ruby."

**~4:19 pm~**

"I'll never go near that pool again!!" Ruby, finally awake, told Crystal while she rubbed a face towel on his wet face.

"Its also Red's fault, he pushed you.." Crystal replied. "Cant you swim?"

"I can... but the water was way too deep and my make-up might wash off. Look at my perfect outfit!! Its ruined and wet!"

Crystal sweat-dropped "Only because of that? You caused more trouble to your face more than you could have if you just swam."

"Yeah... I feel kinda, ummm, sorry for my face. And when will Sapphire arrive?"

Crystal looked at him a bit surprised "You want to see Sapphire?"

"Where is she anyway? When will she arrive? Why didnt she come with us on the way here? I've been spending the whole day yesterday and today Sapphire-less!! What did I do to her?! I didnt do someting wrong did I?"

Crystal, still, looked at him, her eyes slightly widened. After a few seconds Ruby continued "I want to see her again. I want to see her smile.."

That's that. Crystal heard enough then stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going, Crys?" he asked that made Blue's (who was drying herself with a towel, that time behind them) head turn.

"I'm going to make a phone call." Crystal replied.

"Why? Who is that person you're going to call?"

"You dont care about it! Just leave me alone for a while and dont dare follow me!"

Blue stood up then followed her secretly but Ruby caught her "Where are you going? I can see youre trying to follow Crystal." he said.

Blue chuckled nervously "I'm going to the ladies' room." she replied.

"But the ladies' room is in the other way..." Ruby added.

A vein popped on Blue's head, "Why!! Yes!! It is!! I better go now..!" she said, still heading the way where Crystal have gone to.

"Yep!! She's going to follow her!" he told himself then turned at Yellow who was sitting on the chair beside him. "How did you get here, anyway, Yellow?"

"Oh! Green is the grandson of Professor Oak so Green is always invited to come here. The professor said that we should come along, too so Green wont get bored. You? How did you end up in this resort?" Yellow asked back.

**~With Crystal~**

The girl in the blue gown sighed and dialled Sapphire's home phone number then waited for Sapphire to reply. Meanwhile, Sapphire, who tried what she didnt try to do before (to watch TV) happily skipped away from the TV screen and answered the phone.

"Yes? Birch's residence! Can I help you?"

"When are you planning to go here, anyway?!!!" she heard Crystal's voice coming from the other end. "I've been waiting for you!! Where are you now?!!"

Sapphire stood still then rreplied "At home. Watching television. And no!! I wont go there!! That's final!!"

"But Sapphire!! You told me you would come!!"

"But its not a promise!!"

"Not a promise?! I heard you say that you promise!!"

"I crossed my fingers at that time, you know!"

"But you still told me you would come and I believed with what you've said!"

Sapphire felt kind of guilty. She did tell her she would come but she really dont want to. "Sorry.. But I really dont want to come to that party.."

Crystal sighed "Ruby... you like Ruby, dont you? He told me he wanted to see you... he told me he wanted to see you smile... Sapphire, you've got to come here and join us.."

Sapphire lowered her head then, without hesitation, put the phone down. Crystal got mad then called again and again but Sapphire wont answer. After a few tries, she ran out of pennies then gave up. When she was about to walk away, Blue showed up.

"Blue?!!! Where'd you come from? Did you listen to our conversation?"

"I cant hear the sounds on the other end but you were, like, shouting so loudly that everyone could hear what you're saying.."

"Is it really that loud? I was just.. ummm.. how do I say this?"

Blue patted her shoulders and said "Let it be.."

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked, puzzled.

"Just leave her for a while to think for herself... she'll come.."

**~Back at Sapphire's House~**

Sapphire lay still on her bed. Questions circled her mind like

"Should I go?"

"Did Ruby really tell her that?"

"Was Crystal telling her the truth?"

She was really confused but later she decided. She decided t head for the resort and meet up with Crystal.. After all she promised. She nervously walked towards her closet and opened it. There hung two dresses...(only two) with same designs. One which was a perfect fit to her and the other one who wouldnt fit her perfectly until she was 18. She took out the smaller one and sighed.

"I'm gonna need a bath after this one." she said then took her clothes off and slid herself inside the dress. "Watch out everyone. I'm coming.."

**~6:46 pm Inside the Ballroom~**

Crystal sighed. The party would end in three hours but Sapphire was still nowhere in sight. She saw Sapphire's father walk towards her. And she only looked at the man, ready to answer his questions.

"I'm sorry, Crystal, but I thought you said my daughter will come here. Are you lying?"

"Noo!! I know she's coming!! Let's give her some time... please... she promised me she'll come.."

The professor sighed."That Sapphire's making promises she cant even do.." He then, turned to leave.

Crystal sighed "Where are you, Sapphire?" she asked herself, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Hey." Blue called out to her. She was wearing her ballroom gown with Yellow right beside her. "Crystal, stop thinking and worrying so much. You wont look as pretty like you did a while ago if you keep on doing that." she winked. "Stay calm!"

"How could I stay calm, now? There's only three hours left for her to come or she'll be left behind when we go and have a tour around the seas of Hoenn starting tonight at 9:00 pm."

"Can we go, too?" Yellow asked.

"I dont know.. You, guys, did not join the conference, so maybe not.."

"Oh! I see.." Yellow said sadly

"But Sapphire didnt join the conference either..How come she could come?" Blue complained

"You have a point there. But I just wanted to make sure I could see her before we go on the cruise and leave."

"You're making me regret for not joining the conference, you know." Blue said.

"I'm sure you'll have fun staying here all day tomorrow with no one saying to get off the pool.."

"Yeah... I guess so... No old people to ruin my young life!"

Suddenly, the door sprung wide open that made all the people inside the ballrooom's heads turn. Ruby dropped the sandwich he was holding whle the others' eyes widened in shock. She was wearing a blue, frilly dress that really suited her.

"Sorry, I'm late, Everyone!!" Sapphire said then walked inside the ballroom.

"What are you wearing, Sapphire? Are my eyes deceiving me? Is this a dream? Or is this real?"

Sapphire stopped and told her father "Your eyes are not playing tricks on you, papa.. its all real.. I'm wearing this outfit right now."

Leaving her Dad speechless, Sappphire continued to walk then stopped in front of Ruby.....

* * *

Yay!!! I'm done with Chapter two!!! I was so tired after typing this!! Thanks and keep on reading!!!! I'll make it better next time!! For sure!! Keep on reviewing!! That's all thank you. Watch out for the next one!!


	3. Ballroom Talks

Hey there!!! Chapter 3 is here!!! Thanks for continuing reading my story!! I'm sooooooo happy for the reviews!!! I will do my best to, ummm, interest and entertain you as much as I can!! Keep those reviews coming!!!! I'm really happy and I'm thanking all of the readers!! Thanks for choosing to keep on reading my story!! I appreciate it! Sorry I wasnt able to update sooner!! Because I wanted to change ny avi after typing one thousand words but I accidentally clicked on it without saving what I typed!! I was sooooooo mad that time!! Sorry to keep you waiting, guys...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ballroom Talks**

Sapphire continued to walk and stopped in front of Ruby. "I'm sorry.." she said then ran towards Crystal.

"You're late!! And what's up with you putting the phone right down when I was talking to you?!!! Dont you know that's rude?!" Crystal yelled at her. Sapphire only stuck her tongue out and said "Sorry.."

Ruby looked at Sapphire. Why did she apologize to him. She didnt do anything bad to him. Is it for acting strange in front of him? He did not know. He only knew that all of it will not end just there. Sapphire still did not smile at him and she still did not talk to him like she normally did. She told him only two words "I'm sorry" and that's it? She usually says more than a hundred words when he talks to her. She's still acting really weird.

"Sapphire!!" her father called out "We'll be sailing the seas of Hoenn for 2 days with Crystal. Can you take care of yourself or should I be left behind to guard you?"

"Papa.. I'm 14 years old.. I can totally take care of myself even if you're gone!! Besides I'll be staying here together with Blue and the others!" Sapphire replied that left a small grin in her father's lips before he turned away to talk to other professors.

**~7:47 pm~**

"Alright!!" Professor Oak announced at the microphone, clapping his hands to catch attention "We, professors, decided that we'll have a 1-hour ballroom dance party tonight."

"Awesome!!! I love dance parties!!!" Blue squealed then turned to Yellow. "Its your chance to dance with Red tonight, Yellow.."

"It is? But how? I'm not good at ballrooom dancing.." Yellow replied, blushing.

"Just ask him.." Blue said pushing Yellow to where Red was standing.

"You dont need to force her to do something she didnt want to.." Crystal told Blue.

"But she wanted to dance with him... Its sooooooo obvious, Crystal!" Blue said, winked then looked at Sapphire who was sitting down the chair, looking down the floor. She, then whispered to Crystal's ear "What happened to her? Is it because of your talk together at the phone?"

"I dont think that's that.." Crystal replied "Something happened yesterday that Sapphire didnt like."

"Dont you just stand there! Tell me everything that happened!" Blue ordered.

"Everything?" Crystal asked. Blue nodded then she sighed "I guess I dont have any choice but to tell you.."

**~One Story Told Later~**

"So that's what happened..." Blue said, shaking her head "Poor Sapphire. We should do something about that!!"

"Do something? But how?" Crystal asked.

Blue winked and said happily "Let's make them dance together! It's a perfect night!!"

"I dont know... maybe that will never happen because Sapphire did not know how to dance and Ruby hates dancing when his partner doesnt know how to dance right."

"What makes you say that? My plan will surely bring them back together!!"

"Nothing! I just figured that the two of them did not know how to dance in a ballroom."

"Nonsense!! A guy who is obsessed with contest not know how to dance in a ballroom? Impossible!!"

"But Blue!! Look at him!! He cant even smile!! Look at both of them!! They look so depressed, only sitting down the chair on opposite sides and looking down the floor... I think those two are _**in**_ love!"

"That's why we're bringing them back together!! Is it clear?! I mean, you dont want to see them looking like that!!"

"You have a point..." Crystal said then sighed "Okay!! Let's do your plan!..... What's the plan?"

"All we have to do is to convince Ruby to ask Sapphire to dance with him.. Its simple!!"

"But who should convince him? You should!!!"

"Why me!!? Why not you?! You know him more than I do!! You should talk to him!!"

"No!! I'm not as good as you when it comes to convincing and I'm not good at giving blackmails!"

"Blackmail? Who said anything about blackmail? And its only a talk, Crystal. And let's decide by tossing coins!!"

"Toss coins?" Crystal asked, confusingly.

"Yeah!! Let fate decide!! I choose the head!!"

"Tail goes for me then!!" Crystal said, helplessly.

"Okay!! Here goes!!" Blue said then tossed the coin. "Please tail, please tail!!"

"Hey!!! I wish its **_head_** then you'd finally have some quality time talking with Ruby! By the way, loser talks to Sapphire!!"

Just then, the coin landed on the tiled floor and out came the head. Crystal grinned widely at Blue. "Well, you do realize you're talking to Sapphire.." Blue asked then Crystal nodded. The long-haired girl sighed and walked towards Ruby.

"Hey!! What's up?" she said happily. Ruby looked up then looked down again, completely ignoring Blue.

"What's with this guy?" Blue thought, a vein popped in her head. She tried to control her temper then forced a smile on her face "Umm... Nice night for a dance isnt it? Its so cozy and calm!!! The music is so soothing!!"

"Yeah... It is cozy.. but I'm not in the mood to dance with anyone.. If you're thinking that I would go to dance with you, well then, sorry I cant.." Ruby told her.

"I will not!!!" Blue said angrily. "And what's the problem with you?!"

Ruby stood up and walked away.

"Hey!!! I'm talking to you!!! And no one turns their backs on me!!"

The boy paused and said "Just follow me.. We'll talk outside!!"

Blue just nodded and followed Ruby outside the ballroom, to the fountain.

Meanwhile, Sapphire looked up from the ground and saw Blue with Ruby heading outside the ballroom. She had a strange feeling. Are they going to do something she didnt want them to do? She really did not want to know. She just sat there and looked up again when someone offered her some juice.

**~Outside~**

"Okay!! We're out!! What do you want to talk with me about?" Blue asked, a bit angry.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to talk to me." Ruby said raising a brow that made Blue back off for a couple of steps.

"Yeah!! T-that's right!! What's your problem with Sapphire!!?"

"Nothing." Ruby said, turned away from Blue, and looked at the twinkling stars above him.

Blue sat by the fountain, picked one of the four woopers, who was swimming in it, up to her lap and patted it gently on its head. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" she asked that made Ruby's head turn. He sighed then sat on the bench, beside the fountain, near the place where Blue was sitting.

"Actually, no.." he replied, lowering his head.

"What are you waiting for? Tell me what happened. Dont worry!! You can trust me!!" Blue said excitedly, putting the wooper she picked up back into the water.

"We faught, okay!" You happy?" Ruby replied, pretty annoyed of Blue.

"No." Blue told him, crossing her arms over her chest and gave the boy a glare. "I'm not happy or contented with what you just said."

"What am I suppose to do?! I hurt the feelings of my long time **_friend _**and I dont even know the reason why!! This is all getting really weird.."

Blue looked at him then said "Well, at least you know you were the one who hurt her feeling. You better go and apologize to her."

Ruby only lowered his head (again) "I cant." he said "She wont forgive me even though I say sorry. She hates me and it hurts me real bad.. it really hurts me a lot.. Maybe because I'm sooooo in... nah!!! It's not possible!!"

"You think you're soooo what?! You have to tell me, like, right now!!" Blue ordered.

"I-I think I'm sooooo... ummmm.... soooo ....I'm.... I cant say it!!" Ruby said then started to blush slightly but that very faint blush did not escape from Blue's observing eyes. As soon as she saw that pinking color on the guy's cheeks. She knew something was up.

"Come on say it to me, now! I promise! Its only a secret between you and me! Only for the both of us!" Blue said, lifting her right arm (like making a pledge.)

"Okay. But, please promise me.."

"I just did!! Now get on with it!!"

"I think, I think I'm soooo in... in.."

"Yes?! Yes!?" Blue asked excitedly.

Ruby gulped and said, nervously.. "I-I I think I'm soooooo in **_love _**with her, with Sapphire, that it hurts me if and when she ignored me like what she's doing to me now."

Blue looked at him worriedly "Oh, I see, but you've got to, at least, try. With it, she might realize that you want to be friends with her again."

"I dont have any idea how! Sorry, Blue. Sorry for making you worry about me this much."

Blue thought about something for a minute then gladly suggested "Why dont you ask her to dance with you tonight? Then, you confess your feelings to her that you **_love _**while dancing on the dance floor!! You love her right? Then, you have no reason why not to do this. Come on!"

"But I already did it when we left Mirage Island when I was eleven yers old. And, actually, Sapphire was the one who strted it when she said that she liked me. And after all she aid, I told her that I like her, as well. I'm done with confessions."

"You'll just have to do it again! And get this whole mess over and done with! And, she liked you right? There will be no problem at all! And how could she resist your invitaton to dance with her. All you need is to replace the _like_ with_ Love._ After that, all the problems and troubles are fixed."

"I get it!! But its harder than it seems, Blue." Ruby said then lowered his head (again!).

"You know, you're meant for each other! She likes you! You like her! Its like, you two are **_the most perfect couple_** among the pokedex owners! Are you not contented? Cant you see that?" Blue asked but Ruby remained silent.

She then, asked, "What did you fight about, anyway, huh, Ruby?"

"I dont even know!! I just ignored her when she was about to start a fight! Thinking that she's fed up with our fights, I decided to ignore her whenever she's about to start an argument but it ended up with her saying _**I hate you**_ in front of me."

Blue looked at him "He sure did fall for her, real badly." she thought "And I'm gonna help him win her heart back, again!"

The young lady stood up, sat beside Ruby and held his hands tightly to hers. Ruby looked at her with a surprised look on his face. She softened her eyes and smiled gently and sweetly at him. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby.." she said, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked, a bit puzzled.

"After hearing your story, I kinda feel sorry for her." she replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said your feelings are hurt right now, because she refuse to talk or even look at you, right?" She asked. Ruby nodded slowly then, suddenly snapped a finger in front of his face.

"Oh, Ruby," she said "It is really true that you are hurt because the person you love ignores you like that, am I mistaken? But Sapphire is hurt more than you are right now. When you said that you ignored her because you dont want another fight with her, she must have misinterpreted it and thought that you dont like her anymore."

Ruby widened his eyes for a bit when he heard the last sentence escape from Blue's mouth. He, then, took his hand from her gentle grip, walked towards a rose bush (actually, more are located around the fountain to make it a little bit more romantic... bwahaha.) and picked three red roses in full bloom.

"What are you gonna do with those roses?" Blue asked "Are you giving them to her? To Sapphire?"

"Like other people say, a red rose symbolizes that you like the person you will give it to."

Blue pointed at the three roses then asked Ruby "But you have three roses there in your hand. What does that mean?"

Ruby blinked "I thought you know it!! It means that you love the person you will give them to."

"Once again, are you sure you'll give them to Sapphire?"

"Yes, I am! Do you want me to change my mind, Blue?"

She shook her head then asked "Does that mean...?"

"Yup!! I'm gonna give this to her, invite her to dance with me tonight, take her out by the fountain, confess my feelings to her... then, then.."

"Then what?" Blue asked him, blinked for a while then when she realized what he's going to do to her, she widely grinned at him. "You're going to kiss that girl, arent you?"

Ruby smiled, nodded and said "Hope she wont eat something yucky tonight or her breath will surely stink."

Blue glared at him that made him ask "What?". She shook her head and punched him on the shoulder "That's what I'm talking about!"

"I get but please dont punch real badly, it hurts, too, you know." Ruby told her.

**~Inside, Back with Sapphire and Crystal, 2 hours before the cruise will leave~**

"Ummm.. thanks..." Sapphire said, taking the juice from Crystal's hands and took a sip on it when the blue-haired girl sat beside her.

"You still love Ruby, right?" Crystal asked that made her spit out the juice, she sipped in from her mouth.

"What?!" she asked Crystal, a bit surprised of her question, at the same time, blushing as red as a tomato. Crystal only giggled and said "You still do.." She, then, took two albums from her bag. They look like an old-fashioned and were used many years ago. There was a blue and gray one, and a red and black one. Sapphire took the blue one and opened it. There she saw what she did not expect to see and asked Crystal angrily "What's this? Where did you get it?!"

Crystal giggled and answered "First answer, that's an album where all your childhood picture of you are stored. Second answer, I found it under the coffee table of your father and took it with me, here, when you were asleep."

Sapphire groaned "You really do have the habit of taking someone else's things without their permission, dont you?"

"Come on, Sapphire! I only take things away secretly when I have the feeling it would do something good."

"Crystal, that's a thing. How will it do something good, huh?"

"I still do not know yet but I'm **sure** it will. And I also feel the same with the red one."

"What's the red one anyway?"

"Why dont you see for yourself." Crystal replied while Sapphire took it from her lap. The chestnut-haired girl, opened it and twitched as soon as she saw whose pictures were there, as a child, stored inside the red album.

"Wha-What's this?!!!! Crystal?!" She asked a bit annoyed of Crystal. Why is she doing all those thing? The question and now the pictures of Ruby? Its all weird! Crystal has nothing to do with her personal life and she's actually letting Blue join in.

Crystal winked "A little trip back to memory lane! I heard you have a past life with Ruby."

Sapphire swallowed hard then began to look at the pictures with interest. Crystal looked at her with a smile. She knew that those pictures will make her reallize..... something.

"So, how's the trip?" Crystal asked her.

"I'm not quiet done yet! Cant you see I'm not even halfway there!" Sapphire replied. She also twitched her lips when she saw the picture of Ruby, poking his butt. By then, Crystal knew she had to tell her something.

"You know, its crazy to think that you love the person that hurts you. But, its crazier to think that the person who hurts you, loves you, too."

Sapphire blushed. "What are you talking about?"

Crystal took the albums from her and opened both of it, in the same page. Sapphire widened her eyes. There was the same picture on the same page of the two albums. It was one when they were in Johto. With Sapphire leaning against Ruby's shoulder. The boy had a big grin on his face and Professor sat behing them, his hand on Sapphire's shoulder. Realizing what she was looking at, Sapphire blushed even harder than before! She was about to tell Crystal something but the blu-haired girl's finger kept her mouth shut.

"Blue's having a talk with Ruby now and tries to convince him to dance with you tonight. Just agree so the whole mess will be over."

Slowly, Crystal removed her finger from Sapphire's lips and added "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Sapphire calmed down, blush and nodded. Crystal smiled widely "You should listen and obey more often if you want things to be better. Okay?" she asked. Sapphire rolled her eyes and said "Yes.. Crystal."

* * *

Yehey!!!! Its all done for now!!! Sorry, I'm soooooooooo late!!! I'm sooo busy about school, the exams, sorry!!!!! Thanks for being sooooooo patient!!!! Please, review.


	4. The Almost Perfect Night

Hey!!! I'm back again!! I'm late again, right? Its just soooo hard to type it all in one day, and also, I'm soooooo busy with school, the events, the exams... I'm just soooo busy. Sorry, and please review on this chapter to see if I'm doing a nice job. Thanks for waiting and keeping on reading my stories!!!!! Thank you, Thank you very much!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Almost Perfect Night**

**~7: 46~**

Sapphire turned away from Crystal for a while thinking "Ruby's gonna ask me to dance with him tonight?! It cant be! Crystal is lying! But what if he really does?"

"Sapphire?What's the matter?" Crystal asked. She turned back immediately and shook her head "Nothing! Nothing!" she exclaimed.

"I see you're bothered with what I've just said. Do you think I'd lie to you? Dont worry. Blue wont give up until she's convinced Ruby."

Sapphire blushed "Its not that I'm thinking you're lying! Its just that... that..."

"You're nervous because you dont know how to dance and you might ruin all we've all worked out for?" Crystal interrupted.

Sapphire smiled, a bit embarrassed "Yeah..."

Crystal just smiled "Dont worry." She noticed Blue by the door, giving her a signal to come to where she is. "Excuse me, Sapphire." she said then stood up, going to the door. Sapphire was left there, sitting and a bit confused.

**~Outside the Door~**

"What is it, Blue?" Crystal asked "Where's Ruby? We only have an hour and several minutes to do what you and Ruby planned to do before the cruise will leave."

"They wont go with you so we have more time." Blue replied. "I wont go, either. Everything will be fine!

"But I want to witness it all before we take the tour. They have to do the dancing now!"

Blue sighed "Very well." she said then gave Ruby the sign to do what he must do. He slowly moved towards Sapphire and held out his hand in front of her. Sapphire's heartbeat grew faster. She remembered what Crystal told her a while ago. Ruby's actually gonna ask her to dance.

"Sure." she said without making Ruby open his mouth. He immediately knew that Crystal told her everything already, well, not everything. He pulled her to a hug. Sapphire blushed and puzzled. Why isnt she driving that annoying brat away? But she realized that Ruby is not that annoying little brat that night. Instead, she thought he was... he was handsome...? What was she thinking, thinking he was handsome?! It was awkward at first but later on, Sapphire realized what falling for a person is and how it felt.

She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was dancing with Ruby on the dance floor. On the other hand, Blue is squealing with delight! Crys stares at her completely annoyed. She has yet to discover Ruby's plan of kissing the chestnut-haired girl.

"Please lead her outside! I cant wait!" Blue kept on repeating.

"What are you planning them to do next? You know, I'm curious of that because of your exclaimations, Blue.."

"Yay!! Go Ruby!!" Blue kept on cheering. Crystal sweat-dropped. "I guess I'll just have to wait until then." she said with a sigh.

Ruby, who heard all of Blue's annoying cheers, stopped dancing that made Sapphire ask "Is something wrong?"

There was no reply. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "Ruby where... where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Ruby replied that made her heart beat a little faster than before. Crystal watched Ruby drag Sapphire out of the ballroom and asked Blue "Are we going to follow them?"

"Of course but let's hide behind the bushes." Blue said, grabbed Crystal's arm then dragged her out like Ruby did to Sapphire.

Ruby let go of Sapphire's hand and sat on the bench. Sapphire blushed "What are we doing here?"

"Just to get some fresh air? I thought you would like to feel it blow against your skin."

Sapphire sat beside him. "Its a beautiful night tonight, isnt it?"

Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulder that made her blush even harder. "You know," he said "You look gorgeous tonight."

Sapphire punched him in the stomach. "Ouch!!" he yelped "What was that all about?"

"Stop mocking me!!!" Sapphire exclaimed, standing up, blushing like she's never blushed before. Ruby stood up after her and grabbed her arm. Sapphire froze. He lifted her chin up. This time his face was terribly close to hers. Sapphire nearly had a nose bleed. On the other hand, Blue was smiling widely, her face showing the expression of excitement. Crystal was blushing, she especially did ot expect all of it to happen.

Sapphire was speechless. Ruby only moved his face closer to hers. He forgot to tell her what he felt because he was so into kissing her that night. Sapphire, realizing what's going to happen next, closed her eyes, gulped and hoped her breath does not stink. When their lips were almost to touch, a little wooper splashed water on their faces.

Ruby wiped the water off his face and said "Guess, it doesnt want us to do that here, in front of them."

Sapphire blushed "Yeah, maybe."

"Let's go back inside." Ruby said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"That will be refreshing," she said, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

**~Back With Crys and Blue, 8:32 PM~**

"Awww Man!!" Blue cried "Stupid cute, little Wooper!!"

"B-Blue, c-calm down!" Crystal said, trying her best to calm Blue down.

"But how could I? That Wooper ruined my plans!!!"

"Hey, at least Sapphire and Ruby are not fighting anymore."

"You're right," Blue agreed with a sigh. "At least made up already."

The two went inside. Crystal packed up her bags and put it at her side. Professor Oak went upstage and announced "Okay, everyone move out and assemble in front of the cruise. The cruise is located on the resort's beach and I think everyone knows where it is so lets start walking to the beach."

Red laughed and exclaimed "I never knew there was a beach in this resort! This place is fancy! Its got everything!"

"I know! We better go fishing tomorrow!" Yellow suggested shyly then moved a little closer to Red.

"Great idea! Who wants to go fishing?!" Red asked the others.

Sapphire raised her arm, so did Blue and Ruby. Red turned to Green. The professor's grandson sighed then nodded his head. Red smiled then noticed Crystal. "How about you Crystal?" he asked the blue-haired young lady.

"I'm sorry, I'll be going with the professors on their trip around the Hoenn seas. I cant go fishing with you guys." Crys replied.

"That explains those bags and why prefer going on a boring trip with those old people than to have fun fishing with us, young people?" Red asked.

"Because I'm professor Oak's assistant and I can have time to study or catch water pokemon from Hoenn. I think its not going to be boring at all." Crystal replied that made Red sigh and said "That's your decision!"

"Okay! People who will come with us, please put your bags on the cruise, we'll be leaving soon." Professor Birch announced.

"Guess, I'll be going now." Crystal said then went up the cruise but before she went up she whispered something on Sapphire's ears. "Hey, too bad that your lips did not touch Ruby's.."

Sapphire blushed hard "You saw that?!" she screamed that made everyone's heads turn. Crystal winked. "So did Blue," she said then walked up the cruise. Sapphire turned to Blue an glared at her.

"What?" Blue asked in confusion.

Sapphire turned back, crossed her arms and replied "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Blue blinked for a while then turned to everyone "So, who's up for camping here tonight?"

Everyone raised there hands except for Green and Ruby.

"Dont you want to have fun telling stories under the stars?" Blue asked.

"Nah!! I'd rather stay in my suite than to sleep outside where the mud is dirty and sticky." Ruby replied with a disgusted expression on his face. Everyone then, turned to Green.

"What? I just dont want to hear much more of this pesky girl's foolish ideas."

Blue looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He groaned, sighed and said "Okay."

"Alright!! First thing in the morning, we'll go here and fish, fish and fish for fishes!!" Blue cheered.

"Does that mean we're not sleeping here outside?" Ruby asked.

"We'll have to stay in our rooms tonight." Blue said then turned to Sapphire "You can sleep with me and Yellow if you want to."

"Thanks.." Sapphire said.

"That's a relief. I'm safe from those muddy germs.." Ruby said with a happy face...

* * *

Sorry for being late!! I'm toooooo lazy!


End file.
